1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin locking dual shaft hinge, especially to a hinge having dual shafts and capable of being rotated in 360 degrees and being applicable in a cover-lifting electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
For allowing a general cover-lifting electronic product (e.g. a notebook computer, a mobile phone or an electrical book reader) to have its screen to be opened and rotated over 180 degrees (e.g. rotated to 360 degrees) relative to a main body thereof (the main body being installed with a keyboard) without generating interfere, a dual shaft hinge is therefore developed, take the Taiwan Patent No. M438797 granted to the applicant of the present invention for instance, the pulley pin locking dual shaft hinge includes a first rotation shaft, a second rotation shaft, a first connection sheet and a second connection sheet, the first rotation shaft is installed with a first engaging cam, the first engaging cam is formed with a concave part, the second rotation shaft is installed with a second engaging cam, the second engaging cam is formed with a concave part, a pulley is provided between the first connection sheet and the second connection sheet, the pulley is enable to be moveably mounted in the concave part of the first engaging cam or the concave part of the second engaging cam for limiting the action of the first rotation shaft or the action of the second rotation shaft; accordingly, the action order and manner of the rotation shaft can be ensured and the rotation stability for the electronic device for being folded or unfolded can be kept.